


Divine Soul of the Fallen

by CelestineLunaCat



Series: Remembrance of Her [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Memories, Oneshot is short, Reader is a Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: A sorrowful oneshot in which Reader underwent a out-of-body experience and suddenly finds their memories coming back to life.





	Divine Soul of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first oneshot I made on a school night. I'm heading to sleep and all~

_**Divine Souls of the Fallen**_

 

 _The glittering stars ablazing beneath the beauty of Astrals grew vaint when the comely streaks of Purple and Pink suddenly coated the sky vividly_ _with pure essence of serenity while a lustrous starlight gazed at the clashing waves rolling towards Galdin Quay._

 

_There, among the living who slumber quietly in their hearths of the foxy beach, lies your figure resting on the sands of white. your shimmering [Eye Color] stranded in nothing but the gloom while your silky stands of [Hair Color] slumbered beneath you._

 

 _You then rose from your slumber and fluttered open your eyes, stealing a glance at the tropical environment around your transparent figure._  

 

_Footsteps became audible in your exceptional sixth sense, a memorial resonance that'll soon flood your mind with agonizing memories to great to bear the sorrowful burden._

 

_A Blonde boy strolling alongside another boy, whose smooth strands of Raven Black reminded you of the wintry moonrises you endured alone for eternity, with the Astrals mourning over your aching soul and Etro grinning at your crumbling fate fading into the gloom plaguing you._

 

_Glimpsing at the boys, you suddenly catch a note of your heart beating and the past soon resurrected the emotions you felt when a single dose of tears and a drop of heartbreak came crashing down your so called **"normal reality"** that resulted in your life swiped away too soon by the Crystal hidden beneath the glistening waterfalls far from Galdin Quay_

 

_The adorable Blonde, Prompto Argentum, captured the photo of the great heir of the Lucian throne, Noctis Lucis Caelum, posing in a epic position with the waves rolling behind him. His glittering Azure eyes widened upon showing his best buddy the photo he just took. With you behind Noctis in an alluring but pure pose that reminded them of King's Knights characters, one of them being pure just like you._

 

_He'll always recall the first encounter with you during High School, their first kiss during College, and the heartbreak he had no control to feel after a long time of protecting you from Daemons desiring the lust to kill innocent victims_

 

_Prompto attempted to search for a sign of you, but to no avail. His voice trying to reach you, but all he could do is nothing. Nothing is all he could just muster. You can gaze at him, but he can't gaze at you...simply because..._

 

_**Your heart is straying further from the light...** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Prompto... 
> 
> I hope you Celesties savor the tale I created from the imagery of my ideas. Sorry for the sadness though...
> 
> My Wattpad Username to follow is CelestineLunaCat. Bye~


End file.
